


Life is Strange oder auch Das Leben ist hart

by TheSeeker94



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeeker94/pseuds/TheSeeker94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas scheint endlich seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen, als ein Anschlag mitten in der Kleinstadt Stromtal ihn in ein komatöses Delirium wirft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Prolog-

Er grinste.  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an, griff in ihre Hosentasche und warf ihm ein weißes Kabelgewirr entgegen.  
„Hier. Mach sie aber nicht kaputt, das sind Originalkopfhörer.“  
Er schnaubte gespielt verächtlich.  
„ICH und kaputt machen?! Wer glaubst du bin ich?“  
„Du bist ein Idiot. Also pass ja auf! Sonst kassierst du eine.“  
„Haha, du willst dich mit mir anlegen? Mit welcher Armee, du Möchtegern-Muckifrau?“  
„Möchtegern? Ich hab mehr Muckis als du!“  
Er verdrehte belustigt die Augen.  
„Pff. Intellekt besiegt Muskeln, Schätzelein.“  
Sie lacht ironisch und dreht sich um zum gehen  
„Ja, tschüss. Ich mach dann mal los, du Arsch.“  
Sie antwortete nicht, ließ nur einen leichten Seufzer von sich hören, drehte sich um und ging durch die weiße Eingangstür.

Er drehte sich um und schlenderte los. Er hatte einen langen Weg vor sich, um nach Hause zu kommen, da der einzige Bus, der an einem Sonntag in dieser kleinen Stadt fuhr, schon vor 3 Stunden gefahren ist.  
Aber das war es wert, denn er mochte jeden Moment mit ihr und fühlte sich lebendig, auch wenn sie sich oft wie ein Arschloch verhielt.  
Eigentlich war sie ja wirklich nett und irgendwo auch ’ne tolle Person mit der man sich unterhalten kann, aber sie gibt gerne das Arschloch, nur den Grund dafür hatte er noch nicht herausbekommen.  
Es war sowieso zu lange her, dass er sich derart wohl und lebendig gefühlt hatte nachdem was vor eineinhalb Jahren passiert war.  
Er stöpselte sich erst den rechten, dann den linken Köpfhörer ein und ließ seine Musik lautstark laufen.

Versunken im Spiel der Musik ging er die lange städtische Straße entlang, er ging erst an einer stillgelegten Werkstatt vorbei und dann an einem großen Altenheim mit kleinen runden Fenstern. Ab und zu, wenn er hier lang ging, fühlte er sich beobachtet und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, aber heute schien alles normal zu sein.  
Es folgten noch viele rote Backsteinhäuser an diesem angenehm warmen Tag und er begann unmerklich zu tänzeln. 

Die Musik ließ ihn treiben und die ersten paar hundert Meter quasi verfliegen.  
Er überquerte eine Kreuzung und erkannte, dass seine Lieblingsbäckerei immer näher kam. Allerdings sah es davor nicht aus wie immer, sondern ein großer Tanklaster der Firma VGBO stand davor.  
Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass VGBO eine gut aufgestellte Firma war, die sich auf die Erkundung und Nutzung von Bodenschätzen spezialisiert hatte und sich der ständigen und gnadenlosen Suche nach der neusten Technologie verschrieben hatte.  
Sie kam dafür stark in die Kritik, da man erfuhr dass sie Kinder in Krisenländer als Wachenposten in ihren Erkundungscamps eingesetzt hatten.

 

Er grinste in sich hinein und dachte, Die kriegen noch Ärger, da darf der ja gar nicht parken.  
Wie dumm dieser Gedanke klang, wurde ihm erst im Nachhinein klar, angesichts der Vielfalt anderer und noch offensichtlicheren Missständen der Firma.  
Die Musik wurde intensiver und er ließ sich wieder treiben, vorbei an dem Tanklaster und auf zur nächsten Kreuzung nach der Kurve vor sich.  
Er freute sich endlich nach hause zu kommen, seine Sachen in die Ecke zu schmeißen und sich in sein kuscheliges und warmes Bett zu werfen…  
Dann würde er entscheiden, ob er ein direkt schlafen geht oder doch noch mal eine Runde auf seiner Playstation 4 zockt.  
Seine Vorfreude wuchs von Minute zu Minute und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Doch bevor er weitertraben konnte, packte ihn jemand am Arm.  
Er drehte sich rasch um, spürte wie er angehoben wurde, nein, er wurde gedrückt von einer unnachlässigen Kraft, die Wärme ausstrahlte und die Last an seinem Arm hob sich mit ihm und in diesem Moment glaubte er, dass er fliege. Diese Vorstellung verflog jedoch rasch als er, seinen Kopf drehte und den riesigen Feuerball sah, der ihn blendete und die Sicht nahm.

Der Fremde der seinen Arm gepackt hat, flog mit ihm ein Stück hoch, über die nahegelegene Mauer und sie landeten unsanft auf einer harten, unebenen Rasenfläche.  
Er konnte immer noch nichts sehen, aber das Bild vom Feuerball würde er wohl so schnell nicht vergessen.  
„Bist du okay?“ fragte ihn eine unbekannte und zitternde Stimme.  
Er antwortete nicht, er war immer noch zu verwirrt.  
„Kannst du mich hören, hallo?!“ rief die Stimme.  
Keine Antwort.  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und das Bild wurde wieder klarer, er lag auf dem Bauch und sah vor sich Grashalme empor steigen und in der Nähe einen Kapuzengestalt, die sich schnell und hektisch umblickte.  
Er griff sich an seinen Kopf und tastete nach seinen Ohren und spürte, dass die Kopfhörer nicht mehr dort waren.  
Fuck. Sie wird mich umbringen, war der einzige Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, ehe die Kapuzengestalt sich umdrehte und ihn ansah.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Kleiner?“ fragte die Gestalt.  
Er nickte mit dem Kopf.  
„Wie heißt du?“  
Er öffnete den Mund und heraus kam nur ein schmerzhafter Luftzug.  
Sein Kopf klingelte wie ein Kirchturm am Mittag.  
Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.  
„Lucas“ stammelte er sich zusammen.  
Die Kapuzengestalt hielt inne und schaute ihn sich genauer an. Dann lächelte er.  
„Schlechtes Timing, Lucas. Tut mir wirklich leid für dich.“ sagte die Gestalt knapp.  
Er verstand nicht ganz, was tat ihm denn Leid?  
Als er ihn jedoch etwas langes Spitzes aus seiner Jacke holen sah, ahnte er nichts Gutes.

Er versuchte sich trotzdem aufzurappeln und stützte sich auf sein Knie, doch zu spät denn die Kapuzengestalt stach mit einer schrecklichen Wucht auf ihn ein.  
Es riss ihn zurück auf den Boden und er spürte wie etwas Warmes seinen Bauch zu umhüllen begann. Die Kapuze stach erneut mit solch enormer Kraft zu, so dass Lucas hören und schmerzvoll spüren konnte, wie ihm ein paar Rippen brachen und sich unheilvoll in seinem Körper bohrten.  
Er gab es auf sich zu bewegen und hörte wie sich die Gestalt zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm zu mit ironischem Ton zuflüsterte „Du hättest nicht hier sein dürfen, es tut mir ja soo Leid…“  
Dann folgten rasche Schritte und es herrschte Stille.  
Lucas versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Rücken ließ es nicht zu und er klatschte wieder auf den Boden.  
Alles was er verspürte waren Schmerzen, das Blut das sich immer mehr ausbreitete und den Willen nicht, hinter einer Mauer versteckt, zu sterben. Er sammelte wieder seinen Mut und seine Kraft zusammen und versuchte es wieder.  
Er schaffte es, setze sich auf die Knie und stand dann wackelig erst auf dem einen, dann auf dem anderen Bein ehe er zu gehen versuchte.  
Torkelnd ging er zur Mauer, die er noch so leicht überflogen hatte und blickte über sie hinweg und begriff was eigentlich passiert war.

Der Tanker war wohl explodiert, überall auf der Straße verteilt lagen die einzelnen Stücke und brannten lichterloh. Fensterscheiben waren geplatzt und die Straße füllte sich mit Schaulustigen, deren Gesichter vor Angst, Verwunderung und Schrecken verzerrt wirkten.  
Is wohl keiner tot, he?, dachte er.  
Er sah zumindest niemanden weinen, als es plötzlich in seinem Rücken erneut zuckte und seine Stichwunde sich erneut auf unfassbar schmerzliche Weise bemerkbar machte.  
Er wollte schreien und um Hilfe rufen, aber seine Lippen verließ nur warmes Blut und er stürzte auf die Mauer. Jede weitere Bewegung, jeder Versuch sich den anderen bemerkbar zu machen, bereitete ihm unsägliche Schmerzen und er wusste, ihm lief die Zeit davon.  
Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Ansammlung seiner Kraft, konnte er seinen gefühlt tonnenschweren Körper auf die Mauer hieven und fiel unsanft auf die andere Seite.  
Er hoffte, dass ihn irgendjemand bemerkt hatte, bevor seine Umgebung, seine Gedanken und seine Schmerzen in einem angenehmen schwarzen Schimmer am Horizont zu verschwinden begannen. 

-2-

Charlie ging durch die Haustür und ließ diese unsanft in Schloss krachen. Es war wohl keiner zuhause.  
Sie nahm ihre Tasche ab, hing sie an den Haken und schmiss ihre Schlüssel in die Schüssel auf dem Sideboard.  
Das Haus war ziemlich alt und es zog oft, aber es ließ sich drin leben. Sie ging den langen dunklen Korridor entlang und horchte noch mal in die Stille hinein. Sie ging an dem Regenschirmständer vorbei, den ihre Mutter aus Brasilien mitgebracht hatte, und die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.  
Dort angelangt, drückte sie die schwere Holztür mit Wucht auf, nahm ihr Haarband ab, zog sich die Hose und Bluse aus und warf sich in Unterwäsche in ihr unaufgeräumtes Bett.  
Eigentlich war ihr ganzes Zimmer unaufgeräumt und es lagen überall Make-up-Reste, Klamotten, Zeitschriften und Süßigkeiten rum.  
Sie scherte sich nicht, wie ihr Zimmer aussah, denn merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich im Chaos am wohlsten und ihre Mutter kam auch nur selten ins Zimmer, seit sie ihre neue Stelle im Krankenhaus als Oberärztin hatte. Wenn sie wüsste, was Charlie wirklich machte und wie sie drauf war, würde sie wahrscheinlich ausrasten.  
Der Gedanke an ihre unwissende Mutter belustigte für einen kleinen Moment und verängstigte sie zugleich, schließlich war sie das letzte Stück Familie, die sie hatte.  
Sie wollte nicht an ihren abgehauenen Vater denken oder ihre verstorbenen Großeltern, bei denen sie einen Großteil ihrer Kindheit verbrachte, während ihre Eltern mit der Organisation „Ärzte ohne Grenzen“ durch die halbe Weltgeschichte reisten.  
Sie verwarf den Gedanken an ihre verstorbene Familie so schnell, wie er gekommen war und wälzte sich im Bett herum, um an die Fernbedienung zu kommen und ein wenig fernzusehen.  
Sie liebte es Assi-TV zu schauen und sich über die schlechte Schauspielerei lustig zu machen, aber heute war ihr nicht danach zumute. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie heute ein wenig deprimiert, obwohl ihr der Tag mit Lucas so viel Spaß gemacht hatte.  
Es war sowieso komisch mit ihm, dachte sie sich.

Gerade als sie den Sender wechseln wollte, hörte sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und ließ die Fernbedienung vor Schreck auf den Boden fallen und rannte zum Fenster.  
„Was war das“, dachte sie sich und schaute gleichzeitig nach einer Hose und einer Jacke. Irgendetwas in ihr drin sagte, dass das nichts Gutes heißen konnte. Auch die Tatsache, dass der Knall aus der Richtung zu kommen schien, in der Lucas wohnte, machte sie zusätzlich nervös.  
Sie hoffte, dass er wie immer zu faul zum gehen war und sich abholen ließ oder seinem Hobby, Umwege zu nehmen, nachging.  
Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass er eventuell bei dem Knall dabei war.  
Sie zog sich die blaue Jeans an, warf sich ihre weiße Wolljacke mit Kapuze um und eilte die Treppe herunter, wieder vorbei an dem Schirmständer, durch die weiße Tür und in die Richtung, in der Lucas mit ihren Kopfhörern verschwunden war.

Sie rannte hastig die Gasse runter, bremste kurz, bog nach rechts ab und rannte wieder los. Charlie konnte auf die Entfernung bereits eine große, dicke Rauchschwade erkennen, die am Ende der Straße auf der anderen Seite des Hügels empor stieg, wie ein böses Omen, das den Tod mit offenen Armen begrüßte.

„What the fuck, Gehirn!?“, dachte sie sich und versuchte den Gedanken an Tod erneut zu verdrängen. Sie lief geradewegs auf die Rauchschwade zu und sah entsetzt das Chaos auf der Straße.  
Überall lagen Scherben, Wrackteile eines Wagens, es brannten mehrere kleine Grasflächen und hinten an der Kreuzung rannte jemand eilig davon.  
Drumherum standen Menschen in Verwunderung, Angst und Panik und hatten die kleinen Feuerherde noch nicht bemerkt.  
„Das kann sehr schnell schief gehen“, überlegte Charlie und zögerte nicht lange. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und trat auf die kleine Feuerfläche ein. Sie erlosch ohne große Probleme. Jetzt schien es so als hätten auch Andere gemerkt, dass es mehrfach brannte und sie stürmten los.  
Eine ältere Dame schnappte sich ihre Gießkanne und erstickte drei kleine Feuerchen, ehe sie schwer atmend wieder zurück in ihren Vorgarten ging.  
Zwei junge Männer traten, wie sie selbst, auf die Feuer ein, entzündeten jedoch ihre Jogginghosen und standen letztendlich in Unterhosen auf der Straße.  
Eine Nachbarin hatte das ganze beobachtet, lachte herzlich und gab ihnen ein Handtuch und eine Schaufel, damit sie das Feuer ausklopfen konnten und nicht weiter in Unterwäsche da stehen mussten.  
„Ein Problem wäre dann ja gelöst.“ dachte Charlie und schaute zu wie die letzten Feuer ausgemacht wurden.  
Dabei trat sie auf etwas merkwürdiges, blieb am Bürgersteig mit ihrem Schuh kleben und schaute nach.  
Sie hob das linke Bein und schaute unter ihre Sohle und entdeckte etwas Langes, Weißes und klebriges.  
Charlie merkte, dass es noch ein wenig länger war, aber es war nicht klebrig und am Ende des ganzen war etwas glänzend metallisches und da ahnte sie bereits, was sie da an ihrem Schuh hatte.

„Das sind meine Kopfhörer!“, stellte Charlie erschrocken fest. Sie zog die dünnen weißen Fäden von ihrem Schuh ab und sah nun auch das andere Ende und tatsächlich, es waren ihre Kopfhörer. Die Kopfhörer, die sie vor einer viertel Stunde noch Lucas zugeworfen hatte.  
Charlie wurde plötzlich eiskalt und bekam Panik. Er war hier als es passiert ist. Er war so nah dran, dass das Plastik geschmolzen ist…, dachte sie. Sie spürte ihre Tränen die Wangen herunterlaufen und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.  
Sie war wie benebelt. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihn verloren hat. „Er kann nicht weg sein. Er muss hier sein.“  
Der Gedanke ließ sie wieder aufstehen. Sie schaute sich akribisch um und versuchte ihn auszumachen, aber sie sah nichts außer den Leuten auf der Straße, die sich gegenseitig beglückwünschten und redeten.  
Sie begann zu gehen und zu gucken, in jede Ecke, hinter jede Mauer und in jeden Vorgarten würde sie gucken, um ihn zu finden.  
Sie war fest entschlossen gnadenlos alles abzusuchen, aber sie musste es nicht.  
Kaum war Charlie um die verbrannten Reste des Wagens gebogen, da sah sie jemanden auf dem Boden liegen.  
Ein weißes mit roten Flecken verziertes und zerrissenes T-Shirt, blaue Shorts und flache Schuhe. Sie ging näher auf die Person zu und sah, dass das keine roten Verzierungen waren. Das war Blut und jede Menge davon.  
Sie ging noch näher ran und bemerkte, dass nicht nur der Rücken rot war, sondern sich unter dem Körper eine immer größer werdende Pfütze mit Blut bildete. Charlie erschrak, kickte versehentlich gegen den Kopf und fiel auf ihr Steißbein.  
Sie wollte vor Schmerz rufen, aber die Szenerie schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie stand, ihren Po reibend, wieder auf und sah, das sie schmerzverzerrt anstarrende Gesicht.  
Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
Das war Lucas.


	2. Es könnte so schön sein..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderthalb Jahre zuvor...

Die leichte Brise streichelte seine Nase und versorgte ihn mit einer klitzekleinen Kühlung an diesem heißen Sommertag.   
Lucas saß angelehnt an eine dicke Eiche im Stadtpark, den Rucksack mit den Getränken neben sich und das Fahrrad in Sichtweite auf dem Boden.  
Der Stadtpark war etwa vier Fußballfelder groß, umrahmt von Platanenalleen und im Zentrum ein großer Springbrunnen, der jede Stunde ein rhythmisches Wasserfontänenkonzert von sich gab.  
Als Lucas vor einer halben Stunde hier ankam, war grade das Stück „In der Halle des Bergkönigs“ von Edvard Grieg angelaufen und er fand es wie immer wunderbar.   
Die Stadt hatte sich wirklich etwas dabei gedacht.  
Der Park war trotz des schönen Wetters weitestgehend menschenleer, man konnte nur die Spechte hämmern und die Rotkehlchen ihre Lieder singen hören. Es war einfach ein traumhafter Tag.  
Er schaute auf seine Uhr und konnte nicht fassen wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist, seit er hier wartet und dennoch musste er noch knapp eine weitere Stunde warten.  
Er hatte schon immer den „Lieber-zu-früh-als-zu-spät“-Tick, nur, dass er etwas sehr stark bei ihm ausgeprägt war. Außerdem konnte er es kaum erwarten endlich von zuhause weg zu kommen und hier im Park zu sein.  
Er hielt inne, schaute sich noch einmal um und zog sich die sonnenuntergangsroten Vans und die weißen Halbsocken aus, um seine Füße im weichen Rasen abzulegen.  
„Es war ein gutes Gefühl“, dachte sich Lucas.   
Er nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche, machte seine Musik an, lehnte sich wieder an den Baum und schloss die Augen. Seine Musik störte niemanden, da niemand außer ihm im Park war und in so einer Kleinstadt würde ihm schon keiner sein Fahrrad klauen, ohne gesehen zu werden.  
Gerade als er wegnickte hörte er noch die Cover-Version von „The Lions sleep tonight“ gesungen von Jimmy Fallon und Billy Joel; und ihm huschte ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht.

Verloren in seiner Traumwelt bemerkte Lucas nicht, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Auf der anderen Seite des Parks stand jemand und schaute ihm beim Nickerchen zu und lächelte.  
Das Mädchen ging langsam quer über den Park, am Springbrunnen vorbei, der gerade mit den Wasserspielen aufgehört hatte und ging auf die Eiche zu, an der Lucas seelenruhig schlief.  
Sie sah ihn verträumt an, legte ihre schwarze Handtasche neben das Fahrrad, nahm ihre Flasche Wasser heraus und setzte sich ins Gras. Sie genoss die Sonne und die Ruhe des Stadtparks und sah dabei, dass Lucas sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.  
Sein haselnussbraunes wuscheliges Haar wehte mit der leichten Brise und störte ihn beim Schlaf, da er mehrmals seine gebräunte Stupsnase verzog.  
Das Mädchen machte es Lucas nach und zog sich die flachen Ballerinas aus und legte sie in die Handtasche.   
Sie sah Lucas noch eine Weile an und erhob sich dann aus dem Gras. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, setzte sich behutsam neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.  
Lucas regte sich nicht, sondern ließ nur unverständliches von sich hören.  
Jetzt bemerkte sie auch, dass Musik lief. Lucas’ Musik. Sie suchte behutsam nach seinem Handy, nahm es und ging die einzelnen Apps durch.  
Zwischendurch wollte sie noch seine Nachrichten anschauen, hielt jedoch inne und verwarf den Gedanken.   
Danach schaute sie sich die Fotos ihres letzten Treffens an und musste mehrmals schmunzeln.   
Auf dem Einen hingen sie kopfüber vom Klettergerüst ihrer Schule, das andere zeigt ihn beim Steine flitschen am nahegelegenen See, das danach zeigt, wie sie dabei versagte, das nächste Bild hatte sein kleiner Bruder aufgenommen und zeigt wie Lucas versuchte ihr das flitschen bei zu bringen und das letzte zeigt die beiden von hinten, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, auf einem Hügel sitzend und in Richtung Sonnenuntergang blickend.   
„Ob es heute wohl auch so schön wird?“, fragte sie sich innerlich.

Der Song „Lonesome Rider“ von Volbeat riss sowohl sie als auch Lucas aus ihrer jeweiligen Welt.  
Sie schaute mit ihren tiefgrünen Augen in seine ozeanblauen Augen und lächelte frech.  
„Willkommen schöne Frau“, sagte Lucas mit seiner, durch das Nickerchen rauchigen Stimme etwas verträumt und erwiderte ihren Blick.  
„Das kannst du besser.“ sagte sie und zog einen Schmollmund.  
Lucas beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte „Seid Willkommen, oh holde Maid der westlichen Winde. Was treibet euch in meinen Schoße zu dieser Stund’?“   
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und drehte den Kopf weg von ihm.  
„Och komm schon, ich hab mir Mühe gegeben. Du kannst mein Gehirn so kurz nach einem Nickerchen nicht überfordern.“  
„Jaja, du hast auch für alles eine Ausrede“ erwiderte sie knapp.  
„Okay, okay…Schön dich zu sehen Mäuschen, ich habe dich sehr vermisst.“, sagte er und versuchte sich an dem Hundeblick.  
„Geht doch!“, sagte sie lachend und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „ Du musst es nur wollen, Spatz! Und den Hundeblick kannst du immer noch nicht, da müssen wir immer noch üben!“  
„Ja, ist leichter gesagt als getan! Du bist ja so was wie eine Art Zenmeister im Hundeblick und Schmollmund.“  
„Talent ist Talent.“, lachte sie.  
„Dafür hab ich andere Talente, Sarah.“ antwortete Lucas und grinste.  
„Dafür haben wir auch später Zeit“, sagte Sarah zwinkernd. „Hast du die Decke und das Brot mit?“  
„Ja, klar! Wo denkst du hin?“  
„Ich kenne doch meinen Spatz, manchmal hast du leider das Gedächtnis eines Goldfisches.“  
„Höhö, Goldfisch. Ich bin goldig. Höhö“  
„Jaa, genaaaaaau.“ Sarah stand langsam auf und lehnte sich neben ihn an den Baum.  
Lucas packte währenddessen die Decke aus, nahm das Brot und verschiedenes Gemüse aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf der Decke aus.  
„Wollen wir?“ fragte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
„Au ja!“ erwiderte sie und griff nach der Hand.  
„Das wird ein toller Tag“, sagten beide zeitgleich und lachten.

-Zwei Stunden später-

Lucas und Sarah lagen nebeneinander, in den Himmel schauend, auf der Decke und versuchten Formen in den Wolken zu erkennen  
„Das da oben rechts schaut aus wie ein kotzender Bär!“, sagte Lucas lachend.  
„Was? Nein, das ist doch kein Bär. Das ist ne kotzende Katze!“, antwortete Sarah.  
„Ne Katze?“ sagte Lucas ironisch und sah sie belustigt an.  
„Jap. Eine große, komische.. und kotzende…Katze.“ sagte Sarah unbeirrt und lächelte ihn an.  
„Okay, wie du meinst.“ lachte Lucas, schaute wieder in den Himmel und atmete tief ein.  
Sie seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran. Lucas legte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf zusammen, so dass sie noch näher herankam.  
„Sag mal, Spatz.“ begann sie zögerlich.  
„Ja?“  
„Du, als mein bester Freund, hältst doch immer zu mir, egal was ist oder?“  
Lucas runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke schon. Bisher hab ich das ja jedes Mal.“  
„Klingt nicht gerade berauschend... aber ich muss es jemandem erzählen, sonst platze ich“  
„Dann hau raus.“  
Sarah blickte nervös auf ihn und Lucas ahnte nichts Gutes.  
„Ich.. Ich glaub…Ich bin schwanger.“  
Lucas blickte auf sie, zog die Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf. Sarah tat es ihm nach.   
Er sah sie weiterhin an, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte nervös „Ahhh, du willst mich reinlegen, ne? Wie damals mit dem Apfelsaft.“  
Sarah schwieg.  
„Das ist wirklich dein ernst? Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Ich fühle mich seit Tagen nicht gut und habe morgens immer Übelkeit. Ich hatte bisher nicht den Mut mir einen Test zu holen, um es genau zu wissen…aus Angst, weißt du?“  
Lucas sah sie ohne sichtliche Regung an. Sarah brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, über das Thema zu sprechen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie wartete und erwiderte Lucas’ nachdenklichen Blick.  
Lucas stand, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, auf, packte stumm seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich die Schuhe wieder an.  
Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Würde er sie einfach hier sitzen lassen?  
Lucas schien ihre Gedanken zu ahnen und sagte fast normal „Worauf wartest du? Steh auf. Wir müssen los, dann schaffen wir es noch.“  
Sarah sah ihn immer noch verdutzt an und stammelte ein „Wohin?“ zusammen.  
„Unserer Apotheke einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Du hattest den Mut bisher nicht, aber dafür bin ich ja da. Vertrau mir einfach.“ Er reichte ihr seine Hand.  
Sarah lächelte, setzte sich auch auf, zog sich ihre Ballerinas an und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Lucas hob sein Fahrrad auf und sagte über die Schulter „Setz dich hinten drauf und halt dich gut an mir fest. Wir nehmen ne kleine Abkürzung.“  
Sarah fragte nicht nach und tat wie er sagte. Sie setzte sich auf den Gepäckträger, auf den Lucas vorher seine Decke gespannt hat, und klammerte sich mit beiden Armen um seinen Bauch.  
„Na dann. Los geht’s“ und Lucas trat in die Pedale.

-2-

Sie fuhren über die Parkwege hinaus in Richtung Innenstadt. Aber Lucas bog scharf links ab und fuhr über einen unbefestigten Weg und Sarah war froh, dass die Decke unter ihrem Po lag, sonst wäre dieser heute Abend grün und blau.   
Er fuhr erst schneller und dann wieder langsamer. Sarah kannte die Strecke gar nicht, dabei dachte sie, sie kenne diese kleine Stadt schon ganz gut, seit sie mit Lucas unterwegs ist.  
Lucas verlangsamte plötzlich die Fahrt und trat gemütlich in die Pedale.  
„Wieso fahren wir langsamer?“   
„Nur weil wir unseren Tag anders geplant hatten heißt das nicht, dass es nicht schön sein kann. Schau mal nach rechts.“ sagte er erschöpft.  
Sarah nahm ihren Kopf aus seinem Rücken und wendete den Blick nach rechts und sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen.  
Vor ihnen tat sich eine weite hügelige Fläche auf mit verschiedensten Arten von Blumen und Pflanzen. Es waren endlose Wiesen voller farbenfroher Blumen, geschwungener Wege und weiter hinten zum Berghang hin gab es sogar einen kleinen See. Das Wasser verblasste mit seiner hellblauen Farbe in solch einem Blumenmeer, aber es passte in diese bilderbuchhafte Gegend.  
„Wo sind wir?“ fragte Sarah erstaunt.  
„Das, meine liebe, sind die Blumenwiesen des Fürsten von Stromtal. Die Leute hier sind hiermit aufgewachsen und wissen die Schönheit nicht mehr so zu schätzen, aber dir und mir stockt bei so einem Anblick doch der Atem oder?“  
Sie drückte ihn fester als Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er sie nicht im Stich lässt, befürchtete jedoch, dass der Test das ändern könnte.  
Lucas hielt an. Sie stiegen ab und setzten sich auf eine Bank.  
Er drückte ihre Hand, damit sie ihn ansah und blickte ernst zurück.  
„Sagst du mir, wie es dazu kommen konnte? Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du noch Jungfrau bist und einen Freund hast du auch momentan nicht… oder warst du etwa wieder bei Simon?“  
Sarah antwortete nicht, sondern senkte den Blick.  
„Sarah, sieh mich an und antworte mir bitte.“  
„Ja.“ nuschelte sie.  
Er rollte mit den Augen, atmete tief ein und sah sie weiter angestrengt an.  
„Erzähl mir was passiert ist.“  
Sarah kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und begann zu erzählen.

Du weißt ja, dass ich sehr schnell zu verunsichern bin und vor zwei Wochen hatten sich meine Eltern mega gestritten, in der Schule lief es auch nicht mehr so besonders und dann wollte Angela auch nicht mehr mit mir sprechen.  
Ich war so deprimiert und habe mich so alleine gefühlt und wollte endlich mit jemandem sprechen, durchzudrehen.  
Du hast das ja gemerkt, ich hab dich ständig angerufen, angeschrieben und Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich wusste ja, dass du auf dem Austausch in Australien bist und daher kaum Zeit hattest, ich mach dir da auch gar keine Vorwürfe, aber das hat dazu beigetragen dass ich mich noch einsamer gefühlt habe als je zuvor, weil nicht mal mein bester Freund Zeit für mich hatte.  
Also bin ich schwach geworden und hab Simon angerufen und er ist auch direkt rangegangen.  
Wir haben drei Stunden lang telefoniert und er war so anders als in der Beziehung damals. Er hörte sich so viel reifer an und hörte mir wirklich zu. Dann hat er mich gefragt, ob wir uns treffen wollen, nur um der alten Zeiten Willen und ich hab zugesagt.  
Wir haben uns den Tag danach bei ihm getroffen, haben zusammen auf dem Sofa in seinem Zimmer gesessen und uns Filme angeschaut.  
Es war wirklich wie zu Beginn unserer Beziehung, er war nett, höflich und er sah immer noch so gut aus, er war sogar muskulöser geworden und da bin ich einfach schwach geworden.  
Er hat sein Arm um mich gelegt und angefangen mich zu streicheln und ich hab mitgemacht. Eins folgte dem anderen und wir lagen auf seinem Bett; es fühlte sich nicht mal falsch an und dann ging’s auch schon los...Ich hab ihm noch gesagt, er soll sich ein Kondom überziehen, aber er hat es einfach ignoriert und… und.. es fühlte sich so gut an..

„Okay, Okay!! Mehr muss ich wirklich nicht wissen!“ sagte Lucas.  
Sarah schaute betreten auf den Boden und sagte nichts mehr.  
Lucas konnte nicht fassen, was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Der Typ, den sie verlassen hatte, weil er sie mies behandelt, betrogen und geschlagen hat, ist dabei ihr Leben kaputt zu machen. Der war die Pest.  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm aber, dass ihn das eigentlich nichts angeht und sie selbst Schuld hat.  
Er hatte schließlich tagelang auf sie eingeredet, war für sie da und hat versucht ihr zu helfen, den Kerl zu vergessen und was Neues zu starten und sie ging trotzdem zu ihm zurück und das nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Lucas wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte und schwieg.  
So saßen die Beiden eine Weile stumm nebeneinander auf der Bank, bis der leichte Nieselregen die beiden aus ihrer Trance zurückholte.  
„Wir sollten los.“ sagte Lucas knapp und holte das Fahrrad.  
Sie folgte ihm stumm den Weg an den Blumenwiesen entlang, der an einer breiten Landstraße endete.  
Lucas stieg auf sein Fahrrad und gab Sarah zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder hinten draufsetzen soll. Sie setzte sich und er fuhr hastig los. Diesmal jedoch direkt zur Apotheke seiner Familie.

An der Apotheke hielt Lucas an und beide stiegen vom Fahrrad ab.  
Er packte das Fahrrad auf den Hinterhof und ging anschließend mit Sarah in die Apotheke.  
„Hehehey! Wen haben wir denn da? Das schönste Mädchen, das diese Stadt gesehen hat und das Biest. Hahaha.“ lachte die Frau hinter dem Tresen. Dabei schwangen ihre langen schwarzen Haare mit.  
„Haha, du bist wie immer sehr witzig, Haribo.“ antwortete Lucas sarkastisch und Sarah nickte leicht und lächelte sie an.  
Lucas ging auf seine Schwester zu, umarmte sie und dabei flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „Nenn mich nich noch Mal vor Leuten Haribo, sonst ramm ich dir eine Kanüle in den Arm.“ und lächelte ihn scheinheilig an.  
„Wir sind nur hier um kurz was zu nehmen. Wir haben nämlich etwas vor.“ sagte Lucas.  
Seine Schwester sah ihn aufmerksam an und nickte verdächtig.  
„Nicht was du denkst, du denkst immer so zweideutig, Hanna!“  
„Jaja klar, ich denke zweideutig und du bist die Enthaltsamkeit in Person, was?“  
„Ach komm, jetzt laber keinen.“  
„Blablabla, du sollst übrigens nach Ladenschluss den Müll raus bringen haben Eltern gesagt.“  
„Ja mach ich dann. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen. Ich will heute ein neues Rezept ausprobieren.“  
„Oh gut! Ich bring dann Adrian mit, der steht auf dein Essen.“  
Sarah guckte Lucas verwundert an.  
„Ja ich kann kochen, haste nicht gedacht was?“ beantwortete er ihren Blick belustigt.  
„Ja bring ihn mit. Macht immer Spaß sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.“  
„Super, dann bis später. Bedient euch, die Kondome sind da hinten.“ sagte Hanna und ging lachend ins Hinterzimmer.  
„Du bist doch doof!“ rief Lucas ihr hinterher.  
Er schaute Sarah herausfordernd an und ging in Richtung der Frauenhygieneabteilung.  
Sie fanden schnell was sie suchten und schauten sich unsicher an.  
Lucas nahm den Test vom Haken und beäugte ihn neugierig.  
„Bist du bereit?“ fragte er schließlich.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab Schiss vor dem Ergebnis...“  
„Je früher du es weißt, desto eher kannst du was unternehmen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, Lucas! So viel Verantwortung und Druck… alleine schaffe ich das nicht...“  
Sie schaute Lucas erwartend an.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie zitterte und kaute, wie immer wenn sie nervös war, auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dass ihr schulterlanges schwarzes Haar von der Fahrt wild zerzaust war, bemerkte sie wohl gar nicht.  
Er senkte den Blick auf den Test und streckte den Arm aus.  
Sarah sah ihn mit tränengefüllten Augen an, griff nach dem Test und senkte den Blick.  
Ihre Hände waren kalt als sie ihn berührte, ihr Gesicht blass und sie zitterte immer noch.  
Er holte tief Luft, schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte „Wir schaffen das. Komm.“ und nahm sie in den Arm.

-3-

Sarah konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Sie war sie so sicher, dass sie endgültig bei ihrem besten Freund verkackt hat, weil sie gegen seinen eindringlichen Rat gehandelt hatte und seine gesamte Hilfe zum Ende der Beziehung mit Simon damit nutzlos war. Er hatte seine Zeit auf sie verschwendet und würde sie absägen, davon war Sarah überzeugt gewesen.  
Aber er hatte sie nicht abgeschrieben, nicht hinausgescheucht oder im Stich gelassen. Er war nach wie vor da. Er war für SIE da. Das löste bei ihr ein immer wiederkehrendes merkwürdiges Gefühl aus. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl beim ersten Mal als sie Lucas gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte schon gespürt. Es hielt an bis er ihr erzählte, dass seine Freundin auf ihn warte und er los müsse.  
Danach war es verschwunden, aber tauchte immer auf, wenn sie mit Lucas alleine war und sie sich ihren Albernheiten hingaben. Besonders stark fühlte sie es als Lucas niedergeschlagen bei ihr auftauchte und er sich von seiner Freundin getrennt hatte. Aber sie war damals schon mit Simon zusammen und ignorierte das Gefühl.  
Aber heute, hier und jetzt, spürte sie dieses Gefühl so stark wie noch nie zuvor und sie glaubte zu wissen, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ fragte Lucas.  
„Wie, wo, was? Ja, ich meine. nein…“  
„Ich kann dich nur bis hierher begleiten. Hinter dieser Tür bist du auf dich allein gestellt, aber ich werde hier sein und warten. Folge einfach den Schritten auf der Packung und dann komm wieder raus. Dann gehen wir rauf in mein Zimmer und warten. Einverstanden?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Gut.“ Er öffnete die Tür und Sarah ging hinein.  
Lucas schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und rutschte langsam auf den Boden. Er war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren würde.  
Er hatte sich gegen seinen Verstand gestellt und war bei ihr geblieben, anstatt sie fallen zu lassen. Aber er empfand es einfach als das Richtige.  
Dieses Mädchen hat sein Leben die vergangenen zwei Jahre geprägt, sie haben gemeinsam gelacht, geweint, gelitten und wieder aufgerappelt. Er konnte das nicht einfach wegwerfen. Freundschaft war das wichtigste was es neben seiner Familie gibt.  
Aber was er machen würde, wenn sie wirklich schwanger wäre von diesem widerlichen Typen, konnte er sich noch nicht ausmalen. Abtreibung kam ihm natürlich in den Sinn, aber das war eine Entscheidung die Sarah treffen müsste und er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er es sich mit sich vereinbaren könnte, wenn er sie dazu überreden würde.  
Aber dass sie alleine das Kind eines Arschlochs aufziehen soll, konnte er sich genauso wenig vorstellen. Sie steckte in einer Zwickmühle, der sich auch er selbst nicht entziehen konnte. Sarah würde ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen und um Unterstützung bitten, aber konnte er das, ohne das seine Eltern denken würden, dass es sein Kind wäre. Seine Eltern!! Wenn die wirklich denken, dass es sein Kind ist, dann kann er sich gleich aufhängen.  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Sarah blickte ihn nervös an.  
„Fertig… was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Die Verpackung sagt dass es zehn Minuten bis eine Stunde dauern kann. Wir gehen in mein Zimmer, schauen uns gemeinsam etwas an und dann müssen wir der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen.“  
Sie sah ihn an.  
„Wir kennen uns seit zwei Jahren, aber ich war noch nie in deinem Zimmer, ne?“  
„Nope, hat sich bisher wohl einfach nicht ergeben.“ sagte Lucas nervös lachend.

Sie gingen die Holztreppe hinauf zum Wohnkomplex der Familie von Lucas. Sie besaßen die 4 Stockwerke über der Apotheke und nutzten diese als Wohnraum.  
Das erste Stockwerk war das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer und die Küche. Die Wände, die die Wohnungen aufteilten wurden abgerissen und in einen einzigen Raum umgewandelt. Der Fußboden war aus Laminat, die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen zugestellt und von Fenstern unterbrochen, die den Raum mit Licht fluteten. Es waren mehrere Roman-Reihen, Medizinbücher und auch anderer Schnick-Schnack in den Schränken eingeordnet, nur eine Wand zur Nordseite hin war ohne Schrank und komplett weiß.  
Sarah schaute Lucas fragend an.  
„An der Decke ist ein ausfahrbarer Beamter angebracht, damit schauen wir gemeinsam Fernsehen, deswegen ist davor auch das Sofa.“ sagte er verlegen.  
Sie gingen in den zweiten Stock, der im Treppenhaus aussah wie ein normaler Wohnungsflur mit den Türen zu verschiedenen Zimmern.  
„Das ist das Stockwerk meiner Eltern. Hinter der Tür dahinten ist das Schlafzimmer und hinter den anderen sind deren Hobbyräume. Frag mich nicht, was die da machen.“ sagte Lucas und zwinkerte Sarah zu.  
Der dritte Stock sah aus wieder der zweite nur dass dieser Stock seinen beiden Schwestern gehörte. Hinter einer Tür konnte man laute Popmusik hören und ein wenig Gestampfte.   
„Das sind wahrscheinlich Anna und ihre Freundinnen. Komm, das nächste Stockwerk ist meins.“  
Ehe sie in das vierte Stockwerk gehen konnten, blockierte eine Gittertür den Aufgang.  
Lucas holte seine Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf.  
Die Beiden gingen hindurch, die letzten Stufen hinauf und Sarah konnte erneut ihrem Blick nicht trauen.  
Lucas hatte eine ganze Fensterreihe rundherum in dem Stockwerk und man konnte daher in jede Richtung herausgucken. Gerade weil das Zimmer so hoch gelegen war, war der Ausblick atemberaubend. Die Wände waren in einem dunkelblau gestrichen worden und es hangen hier und da ein paar Bilder.  
An der einen Wand stand sein Bett, ein metallenes Doppelbett, mit einer Kommode daneben, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hatte er einen großen Flachbildfernseher angebracht mit einem Sideboard unten drunter auf dem diverse Elektronik verteilt war.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers waren dann noch sein Schreibtisch, der die gesamte Länge der anliegenden Wand einnahm, und seine Computerstation.  
Er nahm Sarahs Hand und führte sie zum Bett.  
„Machs dir gemütlich, ich hol solange was zu knabbern. Da ist die Fernbedienung, kannst ja schon mal den Fernseher anmachen. Ach und gib mir das Teil. Kein Schummeln, wir gucken gemeinsam in einer Stunde darauf.“  
Sie gab ihm den Test und er legte es neben seine Computerstation und ging hinunter.  
Das Gefühl, das Sarah seit dem Kuss auf die Stirn spürte, wurde immer stärker und ihr immer wärmer. Sie zog ihre Socken und ihre Strickjacke aus und legte sich auf Lucas’ Bett. Dabei entdeckte sie eine weitere Fernbedienung unter dem Kopfkissen und drückte drauf. Das Bett begann zu vibrieren und sie fühlte die Entspannung durch ihren Körper fließen. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als Lucas wieder aus der Küche kam, sah er dass Sarah schlief und die Massagematte unter dem Bett gefunden hatte. Sie musste wirklich fertig sein.  
Er nahm den Test, tat ihn in den Safe auf seiner Kommode neben dem Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, zog sich die Socken und das Tanktop aus und legte sich neben Sarah aufs Bett. Er schaltete die Massagematte ab und ließ seine Musik leise im Hintergrund laufen, ehe auch er friedlich einschlief.


	3. Keine Zeit zu verlieren

Lucas wachte auf. Er hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt.  
Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, merkte aber schnell, dass es nicht möglich war.  
Seine Augen waren tonnenschwer und seinen Körper spürte er nicht mehr, aber er hörte Stimmen. Ganz weit in der Ferne schnappte er Satzteile auf.  
„…es tut mir so leid. Ich...“  
Rauschen.  
„…. Er ist nicht so. Lucas liebt die Leute, die ihm ein gutes Gefühl geben..wir dachten, wir hätten ihn schon damals verloren…“  
„Damals?“  
Lucas verstand nicht wer sich worüber unterhielt und die Stimmen wurden stetig lauter und leiser und Lucas konnte nur da liegen und angestrengt zuhören.  
„Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?“  
Moment! Die Stimme kannte er! Das war seine Schwester! Hanna! Was machte sie hier?  
Er hatte doch abgeschlossen, bevor er zu Sarah zurück ging…  
„Was soll er mir erzählt haben?“  
„Wenn er es dir nicht erzählt hat, sollte ich das nicht tun…“  
„Was...was…wenn er nicht…?“  
„An so etwas darfst du gar nicht erst denken! Und wage es ja nicht vor meinen Eltern auch nur so etwas in der Richtung zu sagen! Er ist stark. Er schafft das schon!“  
Lucas war verwirrt. Mit wem sprach seine Schwester? Worüber sprach sie? Was sollte er schaffen?  
Aber er war zu erschöpft um weiter darüber nachzudenken und gab es auf dem Gespräch weiter zu folgen.

Der Monitor gab ein lautes piepsen von sich.  
„Schau! Sein Herzschlag!“ sagte Charlie aufgeregt.  
„Er gibt nicht auf...“ murmelt Hanna.  
Beide beobachteten Lucas wie er scheinbar seelenruhig auf diesem Krankenhausbett lag. Wenn da nicht die Schläuche und die schier endlosen Verbände an seinem Körper wären, könnte man denke er schliefe.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Charlie nervös.  
„Wir können nichts machen. Wir warten und hoffen.“ sagte Hanna knapp.  
Charlie sah sie an. Sie war so stark seit dem Zwischenfall und nicht einmal hatte sie sie weinen oder ausrasten sehen. Ihre Schwester Anna hingegen weinte jedes Mal, wenn sie an Lucas’ Krankenbett kam und ihren Bruder reglos daliegen sah.  
Lucas’ Eltern kamen genau wie Charlie selbst jeden Tag vorbei um nach ihm zu schauen. Sie setzten sich neben ihn und sprachen mit ihm, als wäre er gar nicht verletzt. Das rührte Charlie jedes Mal zu Tränen.  
Sie selbst saß manchmal stundenlang nach der Schule bei ihm und sah zu wie er künstlich beatmet wurde und die Krankenschwestern ihn untersuchten und ohne ein Wort wieder herausgingen.  
„Du hast ihn gerettet. Wir haben dir noch gar nicht dafür gedankt.“ sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter Charlie uns riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Da stand Lucas’ Vater.   
Ein beachtlicher Mann, groß gewachsen mit aschgrauen Haaren, einem kantigen Gesicht und tiefblauen Augen, die jede Menge Erfahrung widerspiegelten.  
Neben ihm stand Lucas’ Mutter, die wesentlich kleiner war als sein Vater mit braunen langen Haaren und kleinen braunen Knopfaugen.  
Sie ging auf Charlie zu und nahm sie in dem Arm. Sie drückte Charlie ganz fest an sich und schluchzte.   
Charlie war paralysiert. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so herzlich gedrückt worden, wobei sie sich immer dagegen gesträubt hatte sich von Freunden oder Verwandten drücken zu lassen. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und stand in der Umarmung mit der Mutter für eine Weile in dem Krankenzimmer.  
Lucas’ Vater hatte sich währenddessen auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett gesetzt und fing an mit ihm zu reden. Lucas antwortete nicht. Es war genauso wie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen.  
Die Mutter ließ sie langsam los und setzte sich neben ihren Mann auf den Stuhl.  
Charlie konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen und ging, die Tränen unterdrückend und Hanna zum Abschied abwinkend, aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie ging zu ihrem Fahrrad vor dem Krankenhaus und fuhr direkt los.  
Hannas Worte ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Was war passiert das Lucas ihr nicht erzählt hat?  
Es musste was großes sein, da war sie sich sicher.  
Sie bog ein auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus und wollte sich gleich morgen daran setzen herauszufinden, was damals passiert ist. Es würde ihr sonst keine Ruhe lassen.  
Dann musste sie noch herausfinden was eigentlich bei der Explosion passiert ist! Schließlich haben die Ärzte gesagt, dass Lucas nicht nur unter der Explosion gelitten hat, sondern dass die tiefen Stichwunden durch jemanden verursacht wurden. Die Polizei hatte zwar gemeint, sich schnell daran zu setzen, aber bisher kam nichts. Sie wollten nicht mal einen Beamten vor die Tür von Lucas Krankenzimmer stellen, obwohl er, da waren sich Charlie und Lucas’ Familie einig, immer noch in Gefahr schwebt…  
Aber wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

\----------------

Lucas wurde durch ein Kitzeln geweckt.  
Sarah saß auf ihm und strich mit einer Feder an seiner Nase entlang. Sie hatte wohl seine altmodische Tintenfeder vom Schreibtisch geholt.  
Lucas strich behutsam die Feder aus seinem Gesicht, packte Sarah an den Hüften und drehte sich so um, dass nun er auf ihr saß. Er lächelte sie an und stand dann vorsichtig auf ohne sie zu verletzen.  
„Voll mies!“ protestierte Sarah.  
„Heimtückische Attacken im Schlaf sind voll mies.“ erwiderte er lachend und suchte sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank.  
„Blablabla.“ gab sie nur von sich.  
Lucas war fündig geworden und schaute Sarah an.  
Dann hielt er inne und schaute sich um. Es war dunkel.  
Sarah, die wohl seinen Gedanken erraten hatte, setzte sich auf.  
„Ja, Spatz. Es ist schon Nacht.“  
„Wow. Wie lange haben wir bitte geschlafen?!“  
„Du jedenfalls länger.“  
„Wie meinen?“  
„Abendessen war schon und du schuldest mir und Adrian noch eines deiner Gerichte. Ich hab auch schon mit deinen Eltern gesprochen und mit meiner Mutter telefoniert. Alle waren einverstanden, dass ich die Nacht und das Wochenende hier verbringe.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Oh..“ sagte Lucas knapp

„Ja, das kannste laut sagen.“  
Er schaute sie an, dann immer Zimmer herum und anschließend in seinen Schrank.  
Er drehte sich um und suchte ein T-Shirt, ein Paar Hausschuhe und eine Schlafanzughose raus.  
Er legte die Sachen neben Sarah aufs Bett und deutete mit dem Kopf darauf.  
„Na hopp! Du willst sicher nicht in deinen Klamotten schlafen.“ sagte er.  
Sie schaute von den Sachen zu ihm.  
„Ich kann auch rausgehen, damit du dich umziehen kannst.“ sagte er verlegen.  
„Nene, passt schon. Ich hab dich ja heute auch halb nackt sehen dürfen.“ sagte sie belustigt und zog sie um.  
Lucas schaute trotz allem weg und ging zu seiner Kommode. Es war an der Zeit.  
Er öffnete den Safe, nahm den Test heraus und setzte sich neben Sarah aufs Bett.  
„Du bist dran.“   
Er reichte ihr den Test und nahm sich das Auswertungsblättchen vor.  
„Was siehst du?“  
„Zwei Balken.“  
„Zwei sagst du?“  
„Ja. Was bedeutet das?“  
Lucas schaute vom Auswertungsblättchen auf und sah sich den Teststreifen selbst an.  
Er schaute Sarah an.

„Du bist schwanger.“  
Die Neuigkeit suchte sich ihren eiskalten Weg über ihren Rücken und überfiel ihre Gedankenwelt mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Sarah erst paralysiert in den Raum schaute, ehe sie anfing zu weinen und sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett legte.  
Lucas saß weiterhin an der Bettkante und schaute zwischen dem Test und dem Zettel hin und her.   
Kein Zweifel, Sarah war eindeutig schwanger.   
Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden wieder lauter und es war ein erbitterter Schreikampf.  
Schieß sie ab! Sie ist nicht dein gottverdammtes Problem!!! sagte die tiefe Stimme und die hohe erwiderte unermüdlich Das kannst du nicht machen! Du hast gesagt du bist für sie da!!! Du hast es ihr versprochen!!  
Was würde er jetzt tun? Er konnte sie wirklich nicht im Stich lassen, jetzt erst recht nicht.   
Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dich verliebt hast in die? sagte die tiefe Stimme.  
Natürlich hat er das! Sobald er sie sieht geht sein Herz doch Marathon laufen! lies die hohe Stimme von sich hören.  
Sie hatte Recht.  
Sie benahmen sich schon wie ein Pärchen und bei jedem Treffen rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Er konnte nicht anders, seine Entscheidung war schon vor langer Zeit gefallen also schüttelte er sich und sah sich die immer noch weinende Sarah auf seinem Bett an.  
Sie blickte ihn mit ihren geröteten Augen an und begann sich zu fassen.  
„Was mach ich denn jetzt?“ schluchzte sie.  
„Simon weiß davon nichts oder?“   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Meine Eltern scheinen dich zu mögen, sonst hättest du nicht hier schlafen dürfen. Was denken deine von mir?“ fragte er hastig.  
Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an. Sie ahnte, worauf er hinaus möchte, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Nie und nimmer könnte sie es zulassen, dass Lucas sich als der Vater ausgibt! Sein Leben wäre ruiniert… oder etwa nicht?  
„Ich hab dich was gefragt.“ sagte Lucas und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Sie mögen dich. Fragen mich immer, ob wir schon ein Paar sind.“ murmelte sie verlegen.  
„Dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit..“ sagte Lucas und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
Er beugte sich tiefer über sie und schloss seine Augen. Sarah tat es ihm gleich und nur wenig später spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren und sämtliche Gedanken verflogen.  
Das Gefühl kehrte wieder und überschwemmte ihren ganzen Körper mit seiner elektrisierenden Wirkung. Es kribbelte überall, ihr Magen war ein Ameisenspielplatz geworden und sie spürte Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Jetzt war sie sich sicher. So musste sich echte Liebe anfühlen.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Lucas an. Ob er wohl das gleiche fühlte? Wollte er nur, dass sie sich jetzt gut fühlte oder hatte auch er dieses Gefühl?  
Lucas löste sich wieder aus dem Kuss und legte sich neben Sarah aufs Bett.  
Sarah legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust; sie konnte seine schnelle Atmung und seinen Herzschlag rasen hören und glaubte ein kaum merkliches „woow“ von ihm gehört zu haben.  
„Denkst du das ist eine gute Idee?“ fragte sie ihn.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und führte sie näher an sein Herz.  
„Spürst du das?“ fragte er.  
„Ja.“  
„Dann hast du deine Antwort.“ sagte er und lachte.  
Sie lachte auch.   
Sie hatte einen neuen Freund, der sie niemals verlassen würde, der sie niemals absichtlich verletzen würde und erst recht nicht im Stich lassen würde und ganz nebenbei war er auch ihr bester Freund.  
Sie vergaß, dass sie schwanger war, dass ihre Eltern sie wohl vierteilen würden und was der Rest der Welt sagen würde, als sie ihren Kopf an eine Schulter legte und murmelte „Jetzt beginnt der Rest unseres Lebens.“  
„Ja.“ antwortete Lucas, drückte sie fester an sich und streichelte ihren Bauch.

\--------

Der Monitor piepste wieder lautstark und riss Charlie aus ihrem Schlaf.   
Lucas’ Herzschlag war wieder außer Rand und Band.  
Seine Ärztin konnte es sich nicht erklären und hat es vorerst als Anomalie abgetan.  
Sie rieb sich die Augen.  
Es waren wieder zwei Wochen vergangen und sie hatte immer noch nichts herausfinden können über ganzen Scheiß.  
Weder Lucas’ Geschwister wollten ihr etwas verraten, noch wollte sich irgendetwas über die Explosion herausfinden lassen.  
Es war schlichtweg hoffnungslos.  
„Na, was machst du denn noch hier?“   
Charlie schaute auf und sah ihre Mutter im Türrahmen stehen mit dem   
„ich-mach-mir-Sorgen-um-dich“-Blick im Schlepptau.  
„Warten und was willst du hier?“ fragte Charlie mürrisch.  
„Ich arbeite hier, Liebes. Es ist auch schon nach Mitternacht. Willst du nicht langsam nach hause?“  
Charlie antwortete nicht.  
Sie ging hinüber zu Lucas’ Bett und kontrollierte seine Werte.  
„Ist er dir wirklich so wichtig? Du hast nie viel über ihn erzählt und doch sitzt du hier Tag für Tag, als hättest du die Liebe deines Lebens verloren.“  
Charlie blickte ihre Mutter an.  
Hatte sie recht?   
Charlie hatte nie wirklich über Lucas nachgedacht. Seine Anwesenheit um ihr herum war selbstverständlich geworden. Seine fröhliche, aber insichgekehrte Art und seine Angewohnheit dermaßen schlechte Witze zu erzählen, dass trotzdem alle lachen mussten, kamen ihr in Erinnerung. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, ihn nicht genügend gewürdigt zu haben. Er hat ihr schließlich geholfen öfter aus dem muffigen alten Haus rauszukommen und sich mal wieder emotional zu binden, auch wenn das mächtig in die Hose gegangen ist.  
War er ihr wichtig? Ja, sagte ihre Stimme im Kopf. Na klar!  
Charlie schaute ihre Mutter an und antwortete knapp „Ja.“  
Sie seufzte und verließ den Raum.  
Charlie stand auch auf und überlegte, ob sie Lucas einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben sollte, ließ aber dann doch bleiben.  
Denn Lucas’ Hand hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie war nicht mehr leblos und bleich, sondern verkrampfte sich und war mit lila Flecken übersät. Seitlich flossen auch dünne Rinnsale aus Blut.  
Sie zögerte keinen Moment und drückte geschockt den Alarmknopf, als Lucas die Augen öffnete und sein Körper verkrampfte.  
Diesen Anblick wird sie nie vergessen.

Innerhalb von 10 Minuten füllte sich das Krankenzimmer mit Ärzten und Krankenschwestern, die um Lucas’ Leben kämpfte. Zwei elendig lange Minuten hatte sein Herz ausgesetzt, während Charlie noch seine Hand hielt.  
Die Ärzte schubsten sie raus und hatten es geschafft einen schwachen, aber regelmäßigen Herzschlag wieder herzustellen.  
Sie hatten Kardiologen und Toxikologen rangeholt, um festzustellen was genau mit ihm passiert war, da sein Zustand über 4 Wochen stabil war.

Charlie schaute benommen von außen zu wie Lucas zurück in die Welt der Lebenden geholt wurde und nahm nur verschwommen die Worte ihrer Mutter wahr.  
„…dir was aufgefallen; irgendwas?“ drang schließlich an ihr Ohr.  
Sie schaute ihre Mutter an und erwiderte leise „Was?“  
„Hast du irgendetwas bemerkt, mein Schatz? Du warst den ganzen Tag bei ihm. Irgendetwas das uns helfen könnte?“  
„Nein…“ murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Du konntest ja auch nicht alles wahrnehmen. Du hast ja geschlafen als ich reinkam..“  
sagte ihre Mutter beschwichtigend.  
Charlie nickte stumm. Sie schaute auf und wollte aufstehen, als sie gegenüber dem Krankenzimmer oben in der Ecke einen kleinen roten Punkt sah.  
„Hey! Mum! Ist das ne Kamera da oben?“  
Ihre Mutter drehte sich um, sah ebenfalls in die Ecke und eilte sofort hin.  
Tatsächlich. Es war eine Kamera.  
„Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg zu unserem Sicherheitsdienst. Bleib hier, Charlotte!“  
„Nenn mich nicht so!“ zischte Charlie sauer und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl in dem sie Lucas die ganze Zeit von außen beobachtet hatte.  
Der Raum lichtete sich, es waren nur noch zwei Schwestern und ein Arzt im Raum. Der Herzmonitor zeigt immer noch einen Schwachen aber stetigen Schlag an.

Wir werden schon rausfinden was passiert ist. Wartet es nur ab, dachte sich Charlie und nickte auf dem Stuhl ein.

 

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war das Zimmer von Lucas leer. Sie sprang ungewollt auf und blickte sich panisch um.  
Alles schien wie immer, die Krankenschwestern schlenderten von Patient zu Patient und besorgte Familienmitglieder saßen im Flur und trösteten sich gegenseitig über alles hinweg.  
Charlie drehte auf der Stelle um und ging den gegenüberliegenden Flur hinunter zum Empfangstresen der Station. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie auf die Uhr über der Tür und bemerkte, dass es bereits 9 Uhr am Morgen war.  
„Hey Jenny!“ rief Charlie, als sie das freundliche Gesicht der Krankenschwester hinter dem Tresen sah.  
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmützchen.“ antwortete sie amüsiert und tippte hastig etwas in die Tastatur und wandte sich wieder der ungeduldig wartenden Charlie zu.  
„Du willst sicher wissen wo dein Lucas hin ist oder?“  
„Jaa.“  
„Sie haben ihn auf die Station über uns verlegt. Sicherheitsflügel.“  
Sicherheitsflügel? Charlie konnte sich schon denken was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Ich kann da nicht einfach so zu ihm hinauf oder?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Nur mit Erlaubnis des Beamten, der da vor der Tür steht. Du solltest lieber nach hause gehen und dich etwas ausruhen.“ sagte Jenny bemutternd.  
Sie hatte recht. Charlie spürte die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedern vom Schlafen auf den Krankenhausstühlen im Flur und ihr Kopf hämmerte auch schon.  
„Du hast sicher Recht… Ist meine Ma noch im Dienst?“  
„Ja, Dr. Leitz ist schon seit gestern krank und deine Mutter übernimmt auch seine Schichten hier auf der Station.“  
„Mütter können auch nicht aufhören zu arbeiten.“ erwiderte Charlie mit einem augenrollen und mit einem unmerklichen Kopfnicken verabschiedete sie sich und ging durch die große Doppeltür hinaus in Richtung Ausgang.


End file.
